


Won't give in

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Suicide, implied underage rape, mentions of forced pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Wrote this short thing a little while ago after watching the labyrinth again and then reading some fanfiction on here. This was particularly inspired by one more gift by kbates, I've only just had the chance to edit, switch and post this (at 5:20am) so enjoy





	Won't give in

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin for those who don't know is Sarah's dog from the beginning of the story 
> 
> I made up the title on the fly so it's not the best or probably most fitting

How long had he kept her here, she didn't know. Her friends were yet to come for her but by the time they do she fears it will be too late. Her stomach has already started to swell with child, with his child

She places a hand to the bump through the lacy material he had dressed her in this morning. He was going to come back and Sarah couldn't take that anymore 

With a thought in mind she slipped the material from her shoulders and stepped out of it. Removed the necklace he had given her that he insisted she keep on and the ring he slipped on her finger at their forced wedding

Her room had one window to which she could view the entire labyrinth but it was covered with bars. She approached it, touching her hand to it and willing with the new magic inside her for them to disappear 

When she opened her eyes again they had, her fingers slipping through nothing to clutch themselves. She stood up onto the rocky surface and glancing down 

Jareth was coming up the stairs to her tower room, she could hear his gentle singing now. The door rattled slightly as if he'd knocked "oh Sarah, I'm back" his song song voice fluttered through the door and to her ears making her shiver

The goblin king had come for her and she hoped in her heart this would work. She focused her mind back on the park she had once loved so much. A park she had practised a script right alongside her best friend, merlin

When he opened the door she chanced a look back "Sarah don't" but when he moved forward to reach her he couldn't. His magic holds no power over that from the real world so she focuses on that and with him watching her, she smiles 

With nothing physical anchoring her to his world she jumps, things twist on her way down, she sees Jareth's face, hears his scream but not quite, air twists to less sinister blue, the ground below becomes green, she hopes her parents will have peace, then she hits the parks grassy ground, unseeing


End file.
